Endless Love
by TrigunTri
Summary: Its been years since Christine died. Erik had never grown older since he saw his beloved with Raoul. Erik goes off somewhere from Paris, in America. Its 2005, still Erik is alive, he spots a young girl at a music college, coukd she love him? read and revi
1. The Beginning

Paris, France 1917

It the dead of night when a shadowy figure jumped from roof to roof in, unseen by the people in the streets, going by their business. The figure looked to be a man by how tall he was. He stopped jumping as he finaly reached a tall house with many windows and a few stories. He knew which windw to go to. He creep along the old railing with no trouble at all. He reached a window that had one lit candle inside, fading fast as was the person inside. He open the window and jumped inside the room. A eldery woman, with white hair and wrinkled skin, her breathing shallow.

"Whos there?"asked the old woman "The one who only brought you happiness,"he called, stepping into the light

He had black hair, pale skin, and wore black clothing. He had on a white mask that coverd one half of his face. He walked over to the woman and bent down at the bed and took her hand softly in his black leathed gloves. The old woman smiled weakly at him.

"Your Angel of Music is here my sweet Christine."he whisperd to her "Oh my dear Phantom, you have no aged a bit and here Iam laying here old and wrinkled. Iam sorry."she replied softly.  
"No, you look beautiful as the day I first saw you, my love. You still have the beautiful eyes, face, and love."the man said weakly, sadden "Don't be sad, hate it when you cry."said the one called Christine "How can I don't be sad? The only person I truly love is dieing soon. I can't live without, Christian! I don't think I can't live another day without you in my heart. Who can love a monster like me?"he asked, tears running down his cheeks.  
"Shush, just because Iam dying, does not mean there isn't a girl out there who could have love you as I do. You just have to look for her and she will there to love you with all her heart. Just promise me that you will not give up hope. Promise me."Christine said, looking stern.  
"I promise I will try"  
"Now, its time for me to rest in peace. Will you grant me one wish?"she asked "Yes! Anything"  
"Give me one last kiss and one last glance at your face. Thats all I ask of you."she said, smiling

He smiled and pulled off the mask that held the other part of his face and dipped down and kissed Christine on her dry lips. When he was done, he placed his mask back on and headed towards the window. He turn around, hearing his name called by his beloved.

"Erik? Do you think if we ever had gotten married, would I still love you and started a family?"asked Christain weakly "Yes, yes we would. Take care of yourself and see you soon. I will forever love you."Erik whisperd.

Christine smiled weakly before resting her eyes, a smile on her face. Erik reached into his pocket and threw a black rose with a black ribon around it to her, it laid near her hand. He got on the ledge and shut the window, leaving any trace he was there.

"Good-bye my Angel of Music."he whisper before disappering into the night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: How do you guys like it? I may have made the date Christine dies wrong but whatever. This not the end I promise. This is my first POTO, god, I keep on typing POTC(for Pirates of the Carribean). So anyway, review and tell me what you think! And some pointers are welcome!

A/N: This is the newer version, with correct dates and names. 


	2. The Lounge

Californa, 2005 

Paige Taylor was your regular 23 year old young girl. She had dirty blonde hair, clear blue eyes hidden behind black rimmed glasses, pale skin, and somewhat clumpsy. She was an old know-it-all student, always keeping her head in a book, reading and more reading. She had moved to Californa when she got a scholarship to a college of the arts, it was the most surprising and happiest days of her life! Paige had done some chorus, dancing lessons, and acting when she was younger but she gave it up when she found books. She had never expected to go to a school of the arts where she could get her old life back. Of course when she had gotten there, people (mostly girls) would pick on her for being pale, not beautiful as the rest of them, and not being popular. Paige found only two friends there, people who would stick by her and not make fun of her, Robert and Stephanie. Of course Stephanie and Paige were roommates and Robert was Stephanie's older brother.

Paige walked the streets, bringing her coat tighter around herself against the strong, cold winds outside. She brushed a stray stand of her hair behind her ear, she stopped when she reached a old little bar called 'The Lounge'. She sighed before opening the door and walking in, the smell of beer and smoke filled her nostril, music pounding in her ears. Paige took off her jacket, revieling a black jeans and a white tank top and a name tag with her name on it. She waved to the regualrs as she made her to the bar attach to one of the walls. Paige smiled weakly at a red head woman, in her mid thirties.

"Your late again, Paige. The boss will not be pleased."she whisperd in her ear.  
"I know, I know. Had to finish up a project for school, Susan."whisperd Paige back.  
"Becareful,"began Susan,"Mr. Claude is in a foul"  
"Taylor!"yelled a short and blading man, walking over to them and cutting Susan off,"This is the third time this week! In my office, now!"he yelled.

Paige sighed and began to follow the man who was known as Mr. Claude to a room at the back. She turn towards her friend as she gave Paige the thumbs up and mouthed 'good luck' before tending to people at the bar. Paige sighed in defeat before walking in the small room Mr.Claude called his office. He sat behind a old metal desk in a black leather chair, he pointed towards the chair in front of him. Paige did as she was told and sat down across from her boss, waiting punishment.

"Paige,"he sighed,"This is not the first or probably not the last time you been forgeting about your duties here. Iam getting worried"  
"But sir-"  
"Let me finish,"he said, putting up his hand to stop her, he pulled out a large folder from his desk and began to look through them,"Ten accidents with drinks, tripping over the wire on stage countless times, and more tardies and absences then I never seen! Paige, I don't think you are not getting enough rest, you look pale all the time, you seem skinnier and you never seem happy. Whats going on?"he asked

"I don't know, sir. Iam been trying to stay in college without being dropped out and I-I really don't know sir."said Paige, looking down in shame.  
"Paige, Paige, I hate to have to say this but Iam letting you go."sighed Mr. Claude

"No!"yelled Paige, standing from her chair."Please don't! This is my only job I have! I need this, I have to have this job! Please don't fire me. Give me one more chance and I promise I will do better."she begged

"Fine, I will not fire you. But I will let you have a two weeks pay vacation. You need this more then anyone. Get some rest, get healthier, eat lots of foods, and for the love of God stop trying to burn down my bar!"he said

"Yes, sir. I will not let you down."smiled Paige

He waved her off as he went back to do some paperwork. Paige walked out, happier then before, she grabbed her jacket before hugging and saying 'good-bye' to her friend Susan. With a spring in her step, Paige walked out in the empty streets, happy that she didn't get fired from her job. She stopped suddenly when a group of men came out of the shadows, surprising her. She didn't have a good feeling about this, not at all.

"Well, well, look at what we have boys. A shy and lonely girl out for a stroll in our territory without our permission."said one of them, smirking at her.  
"Please..please don't hurt me. I will give you what money I have, just don't hurt me."shutterd a scared Paige.  
"Oh, I don't think so. The boys and I don't want any money now, we want to play if know what we mean. Get her, boys."he said

Paige gasped before speeding the opposite direction, as fast as her legs could take her. She looked back and saw them catching up on her, she rounded a corner and into an alley way. She tried to run to the other side but found a metal fence at the other side. It was too tall for her to climb and there was no other way around it...she was trapped.

XXXXXXXX

Thats all I have right now so stay tune fore what happens next! And please review!


	3. In The Lion's Den

She tried with all her might to find a way out of this little three walled prision without running in with the guards. Nothing worked. She began to panic out of fear, praying that someone would come and save her from this fate. If was to come to this, she wished that her friends and enemies would come together and pray for her lost soul, wish they could have saved her. She looked up to face the fate that could have come to be. Three men were closing in on her, looking smuged. 

"You think you could have run from us? I do not think so. Hold her down so little miss bad girl can get her rightful punishment."said the leader of the group.

The two men of the group, looking bigger then the leader, grabbed hold of the young girl's arms and putting them agasint the metal fence behind her, holding her there with their strong grips. Her heart bet grew twice its speed as the leader walked over to her, holding a small pocket knife. He dragged his weapon agasint her cheeks, making very small cuts that can be used as papercuts. Outside she was trying to stay strong and not be afraid but inside she was shaking like a wet leaf. His free hand lanched out of nowhere and grabbed hold of her chin, roughly.

"It should be wise if a pretty girl like you should not be somewhere she could get hurt by some strange men like us,"he said, pulling her knife near her neck, too close,"Becareful next time or you will be meet with more dangerous men"  
"I will keep that in mind."she said, kinda rudely, which seem to get him angrier.  
"Watch your tongue!"he hissed, dragging the dagger deeper, letting blood spill more.  
"Or I will hold it for you."he smirked, inching his head closer to hers.

She closed her eyes, waiting her impact but never found any. She open her eyes and looked at horror as a rope was wrapped around his neck. In a split second he was pulled away from her and his knife dropped to the ground. He was dragged across the ground, his hands trying to get free of the rope around his neck, his face turning blue. She looked and saw a dark figure at the other end of the alley way, a piece of rope in its hand. The man's buddies saw their leader being dragged by the strange fellow and let go of the girl as ran towards the dark figure. The girl hold unto the fence from falling down to the ground in exhuastion. She watched as the figure easily dodge the blows from the men, and elbowed them in the backs when they were not looking. The fell down easily, knocked out. The figure stepped over their bodies, failing to notice the men still trying to get free from the rope, as he walked closer to the girl. As each step he took, the more the girl slip into darkness, when he finaly reached her, she fell in complete darkness.

* * *

Paige awoke with a start, sitting up straight, her tangled up hair in her face. She pushed the hair out her eyes as she looked around this strange room she was in. There were old, yellow paper with music notes aline the walls, old customes, an old mahogany wardrobe at one end of the room, and two doors at opposite sides. Her eye sight were a bit blurry, seeing that her glasses were off somewhere. She quickly found them on a bedside table and put them on, the room becoming much clearer. She got off the bed, she grasped onto the bed post as her legs felt like rubber. Her compuser quickly return and she ventur to the door that was closet to her.

Paige grasped the door handle and open the door, a small squeak escape from the metal hinges. The room she appeared to be in was a big apartment but it looked eerier then others. There were no windows, no signs of mirrors, there was a organ near one of the walls, it was coverd in dust, there was red velvet couch, a good sized television, a oak table with two seats, and a door off to the side. Paige fully stepped in the room, taking in all the weird vibes in this place. If she find the owner, she wound find out how she got here and by who.

"Hello?"she called,"Is anyone here?"

Her voice seem to echo along the walls. She waited a few minutes but no answer came. She sighed in defeat as she hanged her head low. Paige looked up when she saw something white on the table in front of her. It was a note, written in fresh red ink, it seem fastly written if they were in a rush. It read:

_'If you find this before I return, I will be back soon. There is a kitchen with plenty of food and drinks, the door is off to the side. Eat up well. All further questions will be answer when I arrive.'_

There was no signature at the end. Paige placed the note back on the table before turning towards the door which was suppose to be the kitchen. She walked over and swung the door open, it was a simple, white kitchen with a sink, some cabinets, a stove, and fridge. Paige walked over to the fridge and found some bread, some grape jelly, and peanut butter. She got them out and prepared herself a peauntu-butter and jelly sandwich with some milk she found in the fridge. She sat at the table and began to munch away as if she had not had food for ages. Once she was finished she put her clean dish in the sink before exploring the place around her. She saw that the door in the room she had woken up in was a bathroom, it didn't have a mirror at all too.

Paige washed her hands and some bare parts of her body with a white wash cloth. She notice that the guy in the alley way cuts were bandage up. She smiled at this, atleast she would not look at scars on her body. Still, blood was shown through the gaze from the bigger cuts. She cringed as she though what would happen if she wasn't saved. Paige sighed and threw the used wash cloth in the hamper. She turn her head towards the bathroom door when she heard a noise of footsteps from outside. She placed her ear agasint the door to hear better. Just as she did this, she was pushed to the ground as the door was open. She landed on her back on the tile floors. She looked up as who had cause this but was found a out stretched hand in front of her face. Paige slowly was grabed onto the hand and pulled up fast, without even noticing. She saw a man in his latethirtieswith black hair, pale skin, in a black suit type thing, but the werid thing was that one half of his face was coverd with a white porcelain mask. Paige was forzen to the spot to meet a man like this, he seem to smirk at her.

"Come, your dinner awaits."he said in a silky voice, taking her by the hand and taking her outside.

* * *

A/N:There is a chapter for you! It took long to discrib Erik's Bachalor pad, lol. yes, i forgot to edited it but Christian in the first chapter is Christine, I just got confussed! Hehe, please forgive me! I enjoy getting reviews from you guys, its nice to have someone besides my family liking my stories. I have no spell check, sadly. Iam using NotePad at the moment, realy need a good software for writting! Anyway, please review :D 


	4. Ten Easy Steps

Paige sat uneasy as she waited for the man in the mask(as she called him for the time being) she ringed the napkin in her lap out of nervousness. He had seated her like a real gentleman before heading into the kitchen. She could smell some food from there, already to water her mouth even she had something to eat already. It only took a few minutes of waiting but the masked man reappered with one plate and a glass of juice. He set them down before here with a few utensil too. It was a plate of spaghetti with tomato sauce of top, steam rolling of it. He went over and sat at the end of the table, watching her. It was a few minute silence before he spoke. 

"Don't worry, its alright, its not poision. If I was going to kill you, don't you think I would have done it sooner?"he asked

"Yeah, I guess. But are you eatting anything? I feel kinda rude to eat while you have nothing."said Paige

"No, no, Iam alright. Hardly eat anything alot. Eat up, you need your strength, your just skin and bones!"he said, urging her to eat.

"Ok, just to make you happy,"she said, eatting the noddles.

"Mmm,"she moaned in delight, as she swallowed her food,"This is very good umm..."

"Erik. You can call me Erik, Paige."he said, startling her.

"But how do you-"

"Your name? Read it in your I.D. from your pocket,"said Erik, throwing a brown, leather wallet to her.

"Never expect a girl like you to carry around a men's wallet."he continued.

"Its better then a big, old purse any day. Anyway, Iam not a regualr girl as you can say. Umm...Thanks,"said Paige, looking down at her plate.

"For what?"asked Erik, resting his chin in his hand.

"For rescuing me back there, its not everyday when you see a damsel in distress."

"I don't need your thanks, I just did it out of kindness of my heart. Can not stand by and watch some low life vermon take adventage of a helpless, young girl like yourself."he said simply

"You have been really kind but I really have to go back to my dorm, or my friends will be worried to death."said Paige, finishing up her dinner and standing up.

"Nonsense, stay and relax. I will not harm you, I promise you."he said, getting up and walking towards her.

"No, really, I have to go, I have a paper due tomorrow and I don't want to fail that class."she quickly lied, backing up slowly.

"Why are you backing away from me? Are you afraid? I said I will not hurt you, and I will keep my promise."said Erik

"I-...Iam not afraid. Its just I really, really want to go home now. All this excitment is enough for one day."said Paige

"Very well, as you command. I shall do as you wish. I can not force you to stay here."said Erik, stopping

* * *

Paige arrived back at her dorm, faster then she expected. Erik had to blindfold her because he said didn't want anyone to find out where he was. He had dropped her off a fewblocks from the campus, she had to walk back. She grasp her room key in her hand as she walked to the room she shared with Stephanie. She sighed softly as she stood in front of the door. As Paige open the door she was met with a blur of brown and blue, almost knocking her to the ground. Tight arms were wrapped around her neck. Paige quickly re-cover and brought the figure from her to face her best friend, Stephanie. Tears rolling down her face, blood-shot eyes, and some old Kleenex tissues in her hands. Paige looked over Stephanie's shoulder and saw her brother, Robert, with his usual sandy blond hair and glasses, sitting on the bed. He looked pale as a ghost as he saw her. Paige pushed the brown hair girl from her and walked in.

"What is wrong with you people? Its like you seen a ghost or something."said Paige

"You don't know do you?"asked Robert, standing up from the bed and walking towards her.

"Know what?"she asked, starting to get worried.

"There...there was an attack."said Stephanie softly, almost in a whisper.

"An attack? Where?"

"A few blocks from 'The Lounge', just almost an hour after you left. The news says it was a couple of thugs from a near-by neighborhood attacking a young woman before surprising enough, they were beaten down by a strange figure."said Robert

"And? What does this have to do like Stephanie crying like a child? And you, white as snow?"asked Paige

"The witness near by said they saw a young girl by the age of her early twenties with dirty blond hair, with pale skin, and a small figure. Paige, the young woman they were described was you! We got so worried, we thought that you got hurt and possibly died!"yelled Robert

"Oh God, I...I need to sit down."said Paige, weakly.

"Come, sit on the bed. I will get you some water."said Robert, ushering her towards the bed and setting her down.

Stephanie sat down besides her friend, after drying off her tears. Robert said he will be right back before rushing out of the room. Paige starred blankly at the ground as Stephanie put a comforting arm around her and hugged her. Stephaine let out a small gasp as she saw the bandanges on Paige's body.

"Paige...? Who did this to you?"she asked

"Stephie, I-...I was that girl in the news program. I had return from 'The Lounge' after being almost fired, which I didn't, and decided to come home. I was walking down the street and then three guys came out and started to make threats. I ran. I ran as fast as my legs could carry me. They...they found me and then the leader, I guess, and his 'body guards' trapped me in an alley way. His 'body guards' pinned me so I would not get away and then the leader dude pulled out his pocket knife and started to cut up my body. First small then they got bigger. I thought I was going to die right then and there but I...I guess I kinda blacked out. When I awoke, well, they were gone."said Paige, leaving out the details about Erik.

"Oh God! Thank the Gods you are here!"Stephaine almost yelled, hugging her friend completely.

"Knock, knock,"came Robert's voice from the open door way. He came in, carrying a bottle of water and what looked to be a ceral bar.

"Here you go,straight from the vendening machines- I mean the kitchens. You owe me two dollars , missy."joked Robert, handing her the water and ceral bar.

"Thanks Rob,"smiled Paige weakly, bitting into the strawberry flavored bar ceral and gulping down almost half the water.

"So, what were you guys taking about while I was gone,"he asked, sitting on the other bed.

"Just stuff..."trailed off Stephaine

"Like what was Paige during this evening? Like if she like to explain to us why the witness' saw someone like Paige?"said Rob, getting serious.

"Robert!"Stephaine hissed,"Why can't you just leave Paige alone about this? She will tell you when she is ready, she had-"

"_You_? She already told you about it? Stephie, Iam Paige's friend too you know! I should have been told from the start!"yelled Rob

"I know that. This is just something girls have to talk about with their friends, _girl friends_! Let Paige tell you when she is well damn ready!"yelled Stephaine, standing from the bed.

"Well why can't she be ready now? This is something that should not be kept hidden!"he yelled back, getting up too.

During their "conversation", Paige was hanging her head down in shame. They kept on yelling at each other about her. When they were about to rip out each other's thoarts out, she stood up from the bed. She tried to talk over their yelling until she could not take it anymore

"SHUT UP!"she screamed, finaly stopping them,"Don't talk about as if Iam not around! Iam standing right here you know. I would like some peace and quiet. I would like to be left alone for awhile, I have a rough night ok. Stephie, you can go sleepat Phillp'splaceand you, Robert, can just go back to your dorm room."Paige finish

"But-"they both began

"Iam ok you guys, I know how to take care of myself. I will lock my door and window so no 'big bad boogies' will come in. I will be safe, I promise. Just go. Now."Paige said, pushing them out of the door.

She shut the door, hearing themarguing about which one's fault was to blame for getting kicked out. Paige grabbed some items and put them inside a duffel bag before heading out towards the bathroom for their dorm hall. When she got in there, noone was there, they were probably out partying or in bed. She locked the door for privacy and heads towards the showers. Paige chose one quickly before taking out shampoo, conditioner, and some soap. She stripped down and let her cloths fall to the floor. Paige turn on the hot water before heading in. She let the water wash over her, letting her feel some what relax. Paige began to wash her hair and body up before getting wet again and heading outside. She wrapped a towel around herself before heading towards the mirrors. She took out a brush and began, atleast trying, to comb her wet hair out. Paige neatly pulled her hair back in a high ponytail, letting her hair dance on her shoulders.

Paige sighed when she looked out bandages on her chest. Why did it had to happen to her? She quickly took out the First Aid kit that was in the cabints in the bathroom (for safey reasons). She took and deep breath before peeling off the bloodied cloths, it didn't looke that bad! There was a few evidence of an attack but nothing serious, it was healing up very nicely. Paige throw them into the wastebasket before placing fresher but better bandages on them, the more bigger ones. Paige was praying noone would notice that she had these cuts on her chest. Can't really say it a shaving accident. She changed into a pair of blue pajamas pants with white, little teddy bears on them and a white blue tank top to match with a bigger bear on it. She grabbed her duffle bag before walking back to her room.

Paige locked the door and windows to make sure noone would get in. She was glad tomorrow was Saturday, no classes. That would mean she can get on her homework and not have to worry about staying up late and missing class again. She turn off all the lights beside the lamp near her bed. Paige grabbed a random before getting under the warm, welcoming covers. She turn towards the begining and started to read.

* * *

Paige awoke when she felt anotherpresence in the room. She groan before rubbing her eyes from sleep and started to get up from her bed. Her room was pitch black so she could not tell who it was.

"Stephie, I told you before, Iam alright. Just let me go back to bed, go back to your boyfriend's place."said the sleepy Paige

No answer.

"Ok Stephaine! Stop joking around and come out, this is not funny!"Paige called.

Still no answer.

"Stephie? Stephaine...?"she asked, getting scared as she reached for her lamp to turn on.

Once she did, she fell out of her bed instartlement and let out a small yelp, brining her covers with her.She got untangled from her coverd before looking over her bed to see...Erik. Paige was surprise to see him there, reading the book she had been reading eariler tonight, sitting on Stephaine's bed. She blew a loose strand of hair from that must have gotten free before speaking.

"Erik?"she asked, getting his attention.

"Yes,"he replied

"What are you doing here? In my room? In the middle of the night? When Iam sleeping, and you are reading a book? Thats is intrusion."said Paige, standing up from the floor.

"Just simply seeing if you got home safely without any trouble. Nice book too,"said Erik, holding up the book,"'How to Get the Men of Your Dreams in Ten Easy Steps'."

"Give me that,"she said, snacthing the book away and trying to hid her redden cheeks,"Its Stephaine's. I was just happen to read it just to relax and go to sleep for your information. How do did you get in here? I thought I locked my door and windows before getting into bed."she finished, sitting on her bed to face him.

"You did. But I just simply used my skill to get it open. Don't worry, I will not harm you. I can't fight someone without a weapon or something to defend themselves. Which you have none of these,"Erik said, getting an angry glare from Paige.

"But you still have no answer my question. What are you doing here? You could have just simply taken a few minutes to just check on me and just left. But from I can tell, you have been here for more then five minutes. Why are you still doing here?"she asked, crossing her arms across her chest.

"As I said before, I was just checking on you, Paige. You should not be the one to tell me what to do and how to do it. Good place you got here, nothing too fancy. I was really surprise you go to _this_ college, thought it was not in you. Singing, dancing, art, music, and all stuff in the arts. Tell me, are you a good singer?"he asked suddenly

"Why? What is to you?"Paige asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing really, I was good in the arts in my younger years, nothing too worth excitment."he said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Oh, ok then. May I ask why you wear a mask? Its not like a fashion style nowadays."said Paige, looking at the mask on his face.

"I would hate to bring you nightmares about it so I shall only tell you when you are truly ready. Now I have taken up much of your time, I should be going on."said Erik, getting up and walking towards the window.

"Can I just ask you one more thing?"she asked, turning towards him.

"I think you already did,"he said, smuggly.

"Thats not what I meant. I umm...well Iam a good singer. I mean Im good but not _that_ good, and Iam kinda failing that class so I was wondering if you could umm...teach me to sing better, just enough to pass. It would be so great if you can help."said Paige, begging him to say 'yes'.

"It shall be my pleasure to teach a new student."he seem to smile under his mask.

"Hold on, let me get a piece of paper for you to write down a schedule,"said Paige, turning towards her desk and getting a plain sheet of paper,"There we go, now if you could-"she was stopped, seeing he was gone from her room but left her windows wide open and the curtains blowing in.

Paige set down the paper and walking over to window. She smiled when she saw a black figure jumping along the roof tops on the campus. She closed the window and locked it. She nestle herself back into her bed and letting the dream world take her from reality.

* * *

A/N:Ok, sorry for the delay, it was long time to write this chapter so hoped you enjoyed it! So remember to review or as I say it "Or I shall send an army of Eriks to you!" but Im guessing ALOT of girls would really love that. sighs just review or I shall send an army of Raoul to you! Huh? Worest then and army of Erik, isn't it? MUahhahahahahahhahahahahahahah! gets hit by a shoe Ow! Ok, I shall shut up now! Army of Raouls! 


	5. Author Notes 1

Author Notes: Sorry for the delay of my next chapter, been having writer's block. Bad I know, but hey what can you do? Im working on the next chapter and coulduse some ideas to push it along, so you don'thave to wait all the freaking time! And Im looking for a beat or editor to the less knowledge people out there. I hate to keep on making grammer mistakes _all_ the time. So if you like to my viticm-I mean my beta just email me atmy email address (found in my proflie) and state your name, username, what are you good at, and all the stuff. I hate to sound like a bother but I really need this. So please, help a old little girl out! Please and thank you. 

_Tri_


	6. Coffee and Questions

Disclamier:I own nothing out of the Phantom of the Opera universe, if I did, would you think I will put Christine with Raoul? The characters I own are mine and only. 

Chapter five: Coffee and Questions

Pounding. Strong pounding. Loud ponding. Make it stop! Very loud pounding. Shut up! Go away! Louder and louder pounding. But where was it coming from? Blackness. No light at the other end of the tunnle. Moaning now. God, make it stop. Voices near by, unfamiliar voices. Darkness fading. Light coming through. Blur shapes coming into focuse. A noise of things knocking down and some curses here and there. A sound of ruffling cloths and bedsheets. Pounding still continuing. A shuffling of feet against cheap carpet to a door that would make the noises stop. Door pulled open. Two heavy, large men in police uniforms outside. One of them, shorter then the other, pulled out a shiny golden badge.

"Califona Police Department, miss. Are you Miss Paige Taylor?"he asked, putting down his badge

"Yes, yes, Iam. May I help you two?"asked Paige, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Hello, I'm Detective Summers and this is my partner, Trish. We would like a few words with you, Miss Taylors, at the precinct please.

"The precinct? Have I done something wrong?"asked Paige

"Well, thats why we are here to find out. Get dress and follow us. Its really urgent, so make it quick."he said

"All right, I guess. I will be...right out."said Paige, shakily.

Paige quickly threw on a pair of unwashed jeans and a dark blue shirt and her high heels before heading back outside where the two policemen were. They both nodded and usher her through the hallway. Paige saw the doors of the other dorms being open up and people looking out, girls whispering to each other, and boys who were errily smirking at her.

Could her life get any worst?

"Oooh...Know-It-All Paige is in big trouble with the cops."said a voice right beind her

It got worst.

Paige, her fist clenched at her side, turn around to face the most evil of all things. Lily Laker. The most popular girl on campus, biggest prep, the perfect Barbie doll girl, a guy on her arm almost every day. Yes, this was the true evil. Lily had made Paige's life here on campus a total hell. Knocking her books from her arms, whispering things to her friends whenever she was around and pointing and laughing at her. Now this! She would probably telling rumors all over the school now.

"Can it, Laker."she said through clencthed teeth

"Ohhh, nice come back. Not!"yelled Lily as her little group of friends snicker behind her.

"Come on, miss, we need to go."said detective Trish, hoping to stop the two girls from fighting.

"Yeah, go with your little boy toys."mocked Lily

Paige glared at Lily with daggers before she turn and walked with the two police men.

_'I will get you one day, Laker, no matter what'_

* * *

Paige sat alone in the empty, white room. A steel, cold chair under her, made shivers go up her spine, a desk in front of her, a tinted glass window off to her right and a door to the left. Here she was in a police station, going to get asked plenty of questions about something she didn't know, and she would porbably get thrown in jail! She turn her head when the door open and walked in the two detectives from earlier, one of them reading something from a folder. The toehr pulled out the other chair in the room and turn it around and sat in it, his arms folded against the back.

"It seems you have no crimal record as yet to date. No evidence of being in jail, no drunkness rage, or anything like that."said Detective Trish as he read her records

"So, tell us what you remember about last night's events."said Summers

Paige began to tell them about what happen last night to every detail. What happen to her before she left her room to go to work, to the talk with Mr. Claude about her job, to walking back home and meeting up with that gang, and to their little 'talk' with her."...I must have blacked out from the lost of blood. I don't remember much afterwards."finished Paige

"We have talked to some few witnesses in the area when it acured. Some say that a man in black fought them off single handling, care to explain that? Did this man knew you or was he a helping citizen? So, friend or stranger?"asked Dective Summers

_'Oh God, if I tell them about Erik, they would find him and throw him in jail or I don't tell them and lie, I shall be the one in jail! Come on Taylor, you can think of something convincing. Lie, thats what I will do. But, what if they find out Im lying and I go to the state's jail for lying to the police! But, if I tell the truth, Erik will go to jail and who knows what the crimanals will do with him. Wait, why am I concern about a guy I hardly know? But he did saved me and gave me a hot, fresh meal. Maybe he is not so bad.'_She thought to herself

"Miss Taylor?"asked Trish, interruppting her thoughts.

"A stranger. The man is a stranger to me, sorry."she quickly replied

"Well, I think that all we can get now. But that does not mean the case is solved, we will be seeing you will soon, Miss Taylor. Its not everyday when there is a damsel in distrace like this, sorry for taking your time with us. There will be a taxi waiting for you outside. Good day, Miss Taylor."said Trish

Paige sighed in relief when they finaly left before walking out of the room and to the taxi. All she needed was a cup of coffee and a good book and she will finaly be relax and forget about this whole thing! Atleast for today that is.

* * *

Paige finaly return back to campus with a hot, refreshing, fat-free latte in hand. She saw that Stephanie left a quick note on the little bullentin board in their room. It said:

'Went to eat and see a movie with Phillp, be probably be back by 8 or later! Ciao!

Stephanie'

Paige sighed and placed her latte on her desk and sat down and turn on her little laptop. She pulled up her private journal and typed in what had happen in the last 48 hours to her. She was about to get to the point when she met Erik when a loud knock on the door came and breaking the silence. She sighed and closed her laptop and got up and went to answer the door. She was surprised to see Robert at the other side.

"Heya, Paige,"he said

"Hi, Rob, what brings you by?"asked Paige

"Can I come in? I would like to talk to you in private."Rob replied, looking around for anyone.

"Sure,"she said, letting him in and closing the door,"So what is on your mind?"

"I want to talk about last night. I'm sorry for getting angry with you and Stephie, I was just so worry about you. You know I care about you very much and well when I heard I nearly had a heart-attack. So for forgivness, I got you these."he said, bring a bouquet of yellow daisies.

"Oh, Rob, you didn't have to do this. Only a 'sorry' would be good enough for me. The flowers are very lovely and beautiful even, thanks."said Paige, putting the flowers in a vase on her desk.

"Hey, umm Paige, are you doing anything for the rest of the day?"he asked suddenly

"Oh, nothing really. Probably work on the rest of my homework, read a good book and probably head in for the night early. Why do you asked?"she asked

"Well, there is a new cafe a couple of blocks from here and I was wondering if you care to join me. Will you? Please say you will."he said quickly

"Rob, are you asking me out on a date?"she asked, raising an eyebrow at him

"No, no,"Rob strutted blushing,"Not unless you want it to be. I mean-"

"I will go with you, Rob."she intrupped,"No more talking or you get even more embarassed. Just give me a minutes to clean up and I shall meet you outside and we can go."

Rob smiled brightly like a little kid on Christmas day before nearly running outside. Once he was gone, Paige laughed slightly before turning towards her closet and picking out a simple outfit. A blue blouse and a grey skirt and black high-heels, she pulled her hair in a bun on the top of her head before walking outside to meet Rob. He smiled before bowing slightly to her.

"May I escort my lady to the coffee shop?"he asked in a fake old bristish accent

"Certainly, lead the way, my good sir."she replied in a lady's voice and taking his hand.

Paige and Rob at their little performance before walking outside and to the cafe.

* * *

It was around 9 o'clock when they were walking back to campus, the stars and moon shinning out brightly for them. Paige was laughing at what Rob told her about his sister when they were little. This was the far most best day in her life, besides go to the police station and getting harassed by Lily, it was ok for her. They went to the new cafe shop in town, then to the book store afterwards, and to the park where they enjoyed the little treats which they bought in the cafe. She smiled when she remembered Rob almost being attack by birds for his snack. Her thoughts were intrupped when Rob waved his hand in front of her face.

"You ok, Paige?"he asked

"Yes, yes. So what were you saying?"she replied

"About when me and Stephanie went camping and she got lost in the woods,"said Rob

"Oh yeah, Stephie told me about it. She said you were the one to find her, what bravery you have, Robby."she joked

"I told you and Stephanie both, I don't like to be called that! Man, girls with weird nicknames."he mumbled under his breath

"Hey, what can you do? Can't live with us and can't live without us. Lighten up, Rob, its just a name we like to call you. I think its cute, so deal with it."she said, shoving him in the arm.

"Hey! Play nicely, missy!"he warned

"Yes, _dad._"she mocked, sticking out her tongue at him.

Rob glared at her before walking on, Paige giggled behind him. She stopped suddenly she felt eyes on the back of her neck, she turn around in every direction to find the source. Nothing. She saw nothing but the night's sky and the busy streets. SHe turn her head when she heard Rob call her name and raced over to him.

* * *

Paige return to her dorm around 9:15 PM, she put her keys in the door and went inside. She flicked on the lights switch and closed the door behind her, there was no sign of Stehanie around. She was still probably with her boy friend and making out in his room.

_'Will I ever find love or am I going to die alone? Hey, Im still young and pretty, I will probably find true love soon. Give it time._'she thought to herself, sadly

Paige sighed and shook her head before taking off her shoes and socks off and feeling her bare feet against the cheap carpet. Her eyes spotted a single red rose and slip of paper on her pillow. She slowly walked towards it and lifted up the rose then the paper, it was a note! It was writing she didn't recorized and it was in red ink, it was written carefuly. It read:

'Next Friday, 8 o'clock pm at the old warehouse off 12th street, to start your first singing lesson.

Erik'

Paige smiled, atleast he didn't forget and he was all in her mind. She put the rose in the vase along the daises Rob given her. She quickly changed in her pj's and slipped into her bed and falling asleep with a smile on her face. She dreamt of herself dancing in a grandballroom by a figure she could not recornized but she felt at peace with him.

Dance of love and peace.


	7. Within You

Disclaimer:I own nothing of the Phantom's universe expect for my own and I don't own "Within You" by David Bowie. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

The week seem to go faster then usual for Paige. No big events to make her busy, no tragic event, nothing of that sorts, it was just a normal week for Paige. There was no more vists from the Detective, which was good in her opinion. But it didn't mean the rumors were stronger now, ever since last Saturday, Paige could go anywhere before someone ask what truly happen. There were rumors that they arrested her for the possesion of drugs, or she set a building on fire, she was running butt naked around town (the boys were the ones who came up with that), and more that had no sense in them. Yeah, thats what you get when you have a mortal enemy as Lily Laker. As soon this thing clears over, she would not be harrassed by anyone again, expect from Lily and her group of friends. Now it was Friday afternoon, 2 hours till 8. Paige was nervouse as hell! This was the day she would meet Erik again and began her singing lessons with him. She didn't know if she would trust him or not, she was practically letting a stranger teach her singing and he could just not anything about music. She thought at the possiblitys at what might happen if she go. He could be a rapist, a serial killer that lures his victims with free singing lessons, he could be with that gang of guys last week and seeting her up for revenge, or she would show up and he would not be there and standing her up for nothing.

Paige chewed on her nails as she paced around in her room, trying to make up her mind about tonight. Her hair a mess and her cloths wrinkly and uncleaned. A knock from her door and she turn around to see Stephanie leaning on the door's frame and smirking at her.

"Knock, knock, roommate. Whats wrong?"she asked, smugly

"Nothing, just kinda nervouse. I feel like butterflies in my stomach and they will not stop!"said Paige

"Oh, I know whats going on, its perfectly clear. You got a date with a guy and you think you will not get a chance to get asked out again."smirked Stephanie

"I'm not going on a date, just going to meet a guy who can probably help me with my singing. Iam not sure if guy is for real or he is just going to use me for his own needs."replied Paige, bitting her nails

"Oh, I see, I think. Its hard to tell whats going on your mind, Miss Paige. Anyway, since I'm a good friend, I will help you out. You look like a person who returned from a fight and lost! Just sit down on the bed and let old Auntie Stephie take all your problems away!"Stephanie nearly shouted as she ran to the closet and looking for cloths.

"But-"

"No, buts, missy! You do need help taking care of yourself when it comes to boys or you will round up misable and marrying my brother!"joked Stephie

Paige laughed at her friend as she closed her door to prevent any eaves-droppers listening in. She sat down on her bed and watch her friend throwing cloths around the room. She was glad when Stephanie finaly stopped and pulled out an outfit. Her eyes nearly popped out of her head.

"I'm so not wearing that!"she yelled, looking at what Stephanie had.

* * *

Paige sighed as she walked on the sidewalk, shuffling her feet as she did. She hated what Stephanie made her wear. It was a purple button down shirt, with its sleeves rolled up, the buttons at the top were open to show her cleavage, and to top it all off was a black skirt. This was not an outfit you wear to singing lessons! Paige twirled the little circular device in her hand, it was only thing to protect her if someone wrong happens.

_"This will help you if anyone tries anything funny, we don't want anything to happeen to you, Paige." _Stephanie words echoed through her mind.

Pepper spray. Stephanie gave her pepper spray. At least it was better then nothing. Paige stopped when she saw the street sign saying it was 12th Street, here she was, going to see Erik again. She glanced at her digital watch, it read 7:55, she had five minutes before their little thing began. She button up her shirt up to her neck, just to look proper. She began to look for any building looking abandon or anything close to that. She stopped when she reached a old looking building with broken glass, boards covering the windows and doors.

"I guess this is it, now to find a entrance."she mumbled under her breath

Paige looked around everywhere and finaly found a back door entrance that was not coverd in boards, this was the only way to get it. She grabbed the handle and pulled the door open. Inside was nothing but tons of boxes stacked on each other and broken furniture everywhere. Paige squaeked when a croco roach walked in front of her, surprising her. She quickly calm down and began to walk around for any signs of Erik. Her foot steps echoing through the warehouse, she stopped suddenly when she felt the hair on the back her neck raise up, sensing someone behind her. She qucikly turn around, the can of pepper spray raised up in her hand. Her wist was quickly caught, holding her off before she spray the pepper spray can. It was Erik. Erik, dressed in pure black with a single white mask covering the right side of his face.

"Erik..."Paige whisperd in surprisement

"Surprised to see me? I must say I'm impressed at your reflexs and you did show up, thought you would not come,"Erik said simple, releasing her wist

"Now, lets your singing lesson begin."he added

"But can I ask a few questions about you. Nothing much just want to know that I can trust you."she said, rubbing her wist

"Certainly, ask your questions and I will try to ask the best I can."he said

"First, how can I know that you aren't going to kill me or torture when I follow you or something like that?"she asked

"I won't, you can have the can of pepper spray around you all times until you can learn to trust me."he replied

"Ok, next question. Why did you save me from that group of thugs last week? I know what you said but I really want a straight answer from you."Paige said

"You reminded me of a person I once knew, but she is dead now,"he said sadly,"On to the next question, please."

"Ok, this is going to be the last question for right now. You said that you were in the arts, singing, art, and all that stuff, do you used to have another student?"Paige asked

"Yes. I taught her how to sing, taught her everything I know. But, she went and betrayed me and I never taught her again after that,"said Erik,"Is that all, Paige?"

"Yes, for now that is."Paige replied

"Now, lets get working on your singing lessons for tonight."Erik said, smiling a bit

* * *

Erik lead Paige to a small trap door that was hiden under a pile of empty boxes. There were small little lamps on the walls as they went down, lighting the way. It was less then a minute before they reached a wooden door, Erik open the door for Paige and lead her into his home, or something like a home. It was the same place Paige had first woken up in. She saw that the dusty organ she first saw was now clean from the dust it used to have.

"So why would you did singing lessons for?"asked Erik as he sat on the organ bench and turn to face her.

"Well, I can sing well when I'm alone but, I can't sing in front of people before getting...well, nervouse and feel kinda ill or I just stand there and do nothing."said Paige

"Well, its common for most people but we can get over with that. I'm going to sing a few lines from a song and you can follow repeat it. Are you ready?"he asked

"Yes, just get on with it, please."

"_How you turned my world, you precious thing- You starve and near exhaust me- Everything I've done, I've done for you- I move the stars for no one._.."he began to sing softly, his eyes closed as his fingers danced on the keys.

_'Wow, he is singing so beautilfuly, almost angelic. But why all of this seem so familar that I can't put a finger on it?'_she thought to herself

"_How you turned my world,"she began to sing, trying to follow what Erik sang,"you precious thing- You starve and near exhaust me- Everything I've- Everything I've, Everything I've_- Damn!"she yelled, forgetting the rest

"Whats wrong?"asked Erik

"I can't-I can't remember the rest. Its not like I can't do it, I just can't remember all of the damn lyrics."sighed Paige

"Here,"said Erik, getting up and ushering her to the bench and sat beside her,"Just listen to me for now and when your ready we can start again. It may not be tonight but soon you will get the hang of it, I promise."

For the rest of the night, Erik sang differnt songs, letting Paige listen. Before the night was over, Erik said that their next lesson will be next week on Saturday at the same time and same place.

* * *

One week later.

It was finaly it. Her two week suspendtion from her job in 'The Lounge' was finaly done and out of the way. Paige promised herself that she would messed up this job and get fired from it. As much as she hated working nights, she still loved the place, it was kinda like a third home to her, beside her dorm and her real home.

Paige was serving a table with their drinks before returning towards the bat where Susan was serving the other customers there. She looked up when she felt someone's eyes on her. She saw Susan standing there, cleaning a glass, grinning at her.

"What? Is there something on my face?"asked Paige

"No, no, nothing like that. You seem...glowing in some sorts. I have never seen you like this before, no offense but, you seem so depressed and pale. But now, man, your like a glowing beacon at the end of a dark tunnel. Do you have a boyfriend that I don't know about?"she asked

"What? Heavens no! I don't have a boyfriend, I have a friend that is a boy and that is course Rob, but other then that, there is no one. I guess I'm happy lately because I'm having a private tutor on my singing and he sings so beautifuly, like I'm in a trance and I don't want to get out."sighed Paige, with a dreamy smile on her face.

"So you like this guy?"asked Susan

"No way, I only meet the guy. Besides, Erik-"

"Ooh, Erik, thats a sexy name,"intrupped Susan

"Back to the point, Erik is very older then me, I don't-"

"Older men are the most experience men ever."intrupped Susan again

"Will you stop intruppinging me!"she yelled,"Anyway, I don't think Erik is into girls like me. Shy, lonely, does not talk much, and kind pale."sighed Paige

"But most guys kinda like mysterious girls and the same thing goes for girls. So tell me what he is like. Is he tall, dark and handsome or kinda greeky but hot all the same? What kinda hobbies does he do? And where did you meet this guy?"asked Susan

"Well he has dark, black hair, kinda tall, and has a pair of golden eyes that seem to pull you in and never let go. All I know that he sings and gets in the art buisness. And he kinda ran into me and he got me dinner."she replied

"He sounds so romantic!"exclamied Susan

"Yeah,"said Paige with another dreamy smile of her face

"There! You have the same dreamy smile on your face. I knew it, I knew it! You like him! Paige and Erik sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G, First comes love, then comes marriage, then the baby in the carriage!"sanged Susan

"Susan!"Paige hissed,"Can it before Mr. Claude fires us for not doing our jobs. And grow up, that song is like for five-year olds."

"Fine, spoil-sport."her older friend said, sticking her tongue at her.

Paige sighed, rolling her eyes at her before taking up a couple of glasses of liquor and went back to serving the customers before her boss fired her.


End file.
